Why Do You Smell Like Her?
by Seriney
Summary: InuChibi, or just Chibi as everyone calls her, is the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. She's long tired of her Father's stories and wishes to have adventures of her own. But..where can she go where no one will follow..?
1. Prolouge Enter the Well

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Inuyasha fan-fic so please bare with me. I'm not really a good writer, but I decided to take a shot at it. Thanks for reading..don't forget to review either.. ^^;;   
  
I also wanted to say that I've absolutely never read a story about Inu/Kag's daughter/son/it..whatever..coming to visit them from the future, so if I accidently use something that someone else has already thought of, tell me please! Thanks!!   
  
Pairings: Chibi/Kouga; Inu/Kag; Mir/San; Kirara/Buyou; (=^.^=) and some cute interaction between Shippo, Rin, and Sota. (Yes..Sota..) Don't forget a bit of Fluffy-sama! And maybe more..I dunno yet..I hope to make this a really long story..  
  
Disclaimer: I'd looove to own Inu-chan..but..I don't..  
  
-Author runs away to mourn-  
  
On to the story now..  
  
Prolouge; Enter the well  
  
By Seriney  
  
Rated R just in case..  
  
~~~  
In a time between the Feudal Era and Kagome's, a small pair of black dog-like ears twitched from beneith a peach quilt. A slightly clawed, female hand suddenly dashed out from the under the blanket to turn off the alarm that hadn't even rung yet. The figure finally sat up and yawned widely. She appeared to be around 15 and very pretty; still with a young and innocent look to her. Her ears twitched again as she smoothed her black/silverish hair back into a quick, loose pony-tail and blinked her dark golden-brown eyes.   
  
"That's definatly useful; being able to hear the gears in the clock before it even goes off. Wouldn't want Mom or Dad to know what I'm doing." The girl smiled evilly as she jumped out of bed, landing lightly with no sound what-so-ever. She ran over to the closet and quickly dressed in a dark green, fire rat kimono and made sure the Shikon no Tama was on it's chain around her neck. She wanted to be ready for anything when she arrived on 'the other side.' And, according to her mother, the well was unusable without it. She quickly grabbed the yellow, hand-me-down backpack she'd packed a few days before and silently crept from the room and into the hall.   
  
She tip-toed passed her parent's room, stoped at the last door in the hall, and cracked it open. "Psst! Shippo-chan!" She whispered harshly. The figure on the bed quickly turned over and waved a hand at her, seemingly telling her to get lost. She huffed and tapped the figure. "Shippo-chan, I'm leaving.."  
  
Shippo yawned and stretched a bit, then finally turned to look at her. "I really don't think this is a good idea, Chibi-chan. Inuyasha's gonna kill you!"  
  
"Not if he doesn't find out." Chibi hissed. She knew her Dad would flip, but she was tired of just listening to stories. Things were so boring here, with the jewel finished and Naraku distroyed, and she wanted to go and have adventures too. "Shippo-chan..please don't say anything. Even if Mom asks. Please?"  
  
"Ok ok..I jus-" A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, cutting him off, and he sighed deeply.  
  
"Thank you so much!! Now..I better get going. I'm making too much noise as it is. It's a good thing Dad sleeps like a rock.." She quickly got up from the bed and scrambled out the door, leaving Shippo to collapse on his pillow once more.   
  
She exited the house and quickly hopped into the nearest tree to hide herself. She made sure the coast was clear before making her way through the trees until she was standing in the ever-famous, Go-Shinboku. She sat in it's branches for a second, feeling the strong wind in her hair, before hopping down to stand in front of the well. She stared at the overgrown vines covering it, clutching the complete Shikon to Tama in her right hand, and began to debate her decision. 'No!' She thought, 'I set my mind to this and I'm doing it!' She nodded once and, with a determained look on her face, jumped into the darkness of the well.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: That's all for now. You like? I hope so.. o__x;; 


	2. Chapter 1 Strange Smells

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews guys! It's the best part of writing a fanfiction. ^^   
Disclaimer: I'd looove to own Kouga-kun..but..I don't..  
  
-Author runs off to mourn..again..-  
  
Here it is..  
  
Chapter 1; Strange Smells  
  
By Seriney  
  
~~~  
  
The trip wasn't exactly what Chibi expected; all the colors and lights. By the time she reached the other side, she felt like she was going to throw up. She stood up slowly and brushed herself off, looking up at the clear sky. The quarter-youkai smiled happily and leapt out, not needing the vines, and crouched slightly as she landed. Her eyes looked up slowly and instantly widened. She nearly fell backwards at what she saw: Two angry, golden eyes piercing into her own.  
  
~~~   
  
"Damn girl."   
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree near Kaede's hut, waiting for Kagome's, not that he'd admit anything to it, wonderful scent to reach his nose, signaling that she'd returned. The monk, exterminator, and the kit were all inside, resting up. "Keh, weak humans.." He spoke his thoughts, then sighed and continued to wait.  
  
He waited about a half an hour more, then something strange reached his nose. "Is that...Kagome...?" The scent was undoubtedly her's... Or was it? It was slightly different, and had a hint of youkai. Dog youkai. Inuyasha immediatly stood and hopped from tree to tree towards the well. 'What the hell is this?' He thought as he leapt as quickly as he could.   
  
He reached the well right as something jumped out. He blinked his surprise, then quickly glared at it. The youkai-girl looked up and jumped slightly in surprise. Inuyasha growled deeply in his chest.   
  
"Who the hell are you?!" He barked. The girl seemed pained at his tone, but quickly glared right back at him.  
  
"What's it to you?" He blinked at her again. How dare she talk to him this way?  
  
"I want to know why you smell like her. Like Kagome.."  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes against the sun streaming in her window. She sat up and yawned, bring her hand to her mouth. She looked down, smiled, and patted Buyou, who was still sprawled out over the end of her bed, asleep.   
  
"Kagome! Breakfast! And I've already packed your bag, so you're ready to go back!"  
  
'Joy,' Kagome thought as she sweatdropped. Back to getting called 'a weak human', if she was lucky. Otherwise it'd be 'bitch' or 'wench' or something degrading like that. She sighed and stood up, heading for shower.   
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Another short chapter. Gomen nasai..I'll try to make the next one longer. ^^;; Thanks for reading! Ja ne! 


End file.
